Tsunade's Daughter
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: AU. I'm that crazy OC girl who shouldn't have even been born in the first place. My name is Senju Ran and Tsunade's my mother. Great, now what an OC like me supposed to do when I didn't even try saving my favorite character? Semi Self-Insert! OC! Tsunade's daughter. "I think bringing back dead people alive wouldn't be so off-putting if they actually have color in their skins."


In the midst of dark-haired people, I definitely stood out the most.

Some of the children were crying out for their parents, but this was an upgrade than the situation in a different reality, where all the members sans Itachi's brother were killed.

As I gazed my eyes upward, I smiled at my mother.

"Thank you, Kaa-san."

* * *

My name is Ran. I was named so because of my hair. It was red, a type of red so deep it was like the color of flames. Though my mother named me after '赤蘭' (Red Orchid) because it represents sun, flame, and blood. Also, the flower meaning of it was good fortune, as my mother whose one of her nicknames was 'The Legendary Sucker', she had to name her daughter after a flower that meant good luck because of her poor luck.

She wouldn't want her daughter to inherit the legendary poor luck, right?

While my hair was red, my eyes were forest green similar to my father's, according to my cousin, Shizune. It was a little lighter than his (I saw his picture once), and it did confirm that I was Katou Dan's daughter. I had doubted because Tsunade no Sannin, granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, and her lover, shouldn't have even a daughter in the first place.

That's right folks, I was 'reborn' as Tsunade's daughter. That means I was the Shodaime's great-granddaughter. That means, in the birth certificate, my name is Senju Ran.

Well, I was definitely in a different dimension, because that certainly was enough to prove it.

I had become aware that I was inhibiting this body when I was two. No, I did not suddenly wake up in this body, it's just that I wasn't thinking of this stuff before I was two. Maybe because my brain could finally handle the thought of reincarnation at two years old, or I was slow in the head... um, whatever.

My mother, Tsunade, was 29 when she had me, so that would make me 21 by the time Naruto was 12. Thank goodness I wasn't born for the universe's plot of making me his wife or something. As a Senju and Naruto as an Uzumaki, and me having red hair, I could imagine a few scenarios where I ended up as his wife, like the few fanfictions I read back when I wasn't in this crazy world.

I shudder to think that as I didn't like his character when he was twelve. His obsession with orange and ramen were good, but his dream of becoming Hokage, even though he achieved it, disturbed me. He kept yapping on and on about it even when he used the fanon 'Talk no Jutsu' on Obito. I was tired of it, I had burnt down every Naruto comic I had that particular day because I was having enough of this Hokage bullshit.

Well, my mother will be the Godaime in a few years because of that brat, and I got the feeling that I can't run away from that bullshit, no matter how hard I would try. Thankfully, I was realistic enough to accept that 'Hokage' is the most sought of job in this universe. Seriously, even Temari thought that Shikamaru would be a good Hokage... even though she was from Suna, whose leader is 'Kazekage'.

Anyway, I was 10 now. And I certainly made it difficult for my mother to handle because I want to have a stable life, dammit. Constantly moving from one place to other made me tired because; I JUST WANT TO SLEEP.

Right. Now that I was too heavy to be held (screw you, Kaa-san), I had to use my legs to follow my mother whose hobby was running away from debt's collector. I was lazy in my past life, and I tried not to be too lazy in this life, but this workout was too much! At this rate, I would have grey hairs before my fifteenth birthday.

I wanted to, at least once, visit Konoha and somehow meet KUSHINA MY FAVORITE, before she was dead. BUT IT'S TOO LATE! The Kyuubi had attacked one year ago, the letter from Sandaime for Kaa-san confirmed it. I think it was in another few years because I didn't know Kushina's age before this, all I know was that she was 24 when the Kyuubi was ripped out off her.

Fucking goddamit, Obito. At least inform me when you finally lost your shit. I had to clean up after your mess if this continued.

If my calculation was correct, he would be 16 now. The age where Naruto and Friends saved the world. Great.

If I lived long enough for this, I would slap the boy in the head a few times and then make him revive Kushina and Minato (release his soul first from the Shiki Fuujin's Shinigami). And for the heck of it, maybe Hashirama and Tobirama too. And then find some Zetsu fodder and make the plant abomination revive Obito and Rin with Genjutsu (I had to grab Uchiha Shisui for this) and bam! Peace... not really. Black Zetsu had to be gone first... hmmm, I need Kushina for that.

I was born here, in Naruto World, to screw with the plot.

If someone asked me who told me that, I would answer with; 'my gut instinct told me so'.

Because no way would I try to sit here with a box of popcorn, just watching, right?

Even I was not that cold-hearted *cough*.

But first; should I tell my mother?

... nope.

Maybe later.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **Author's Note: A crazy OC is Tsunade's Daughter! Oh crap.**

 **Ran isn't exactly right in the head in her past life (she had tons of mental disorders). When she was shoved into Naruto World, her new body's brain was normal, but her antics still passed on, hence the short attention and crazy thoughts she still had (not really crazy IMO, but well...).**

 **In her past life, she was a half Japanese American, so she thinks in Japanese most of the time, but English occasionally kicks in when she uses swear words.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**


End file.
